entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Academyjr64/Halycon n' Phoenix Misfits
Excalibur = Summary A Halcyon operative. His class is an Infiltrator. Occasionally eats pizza, and does stealth missions. Personality Excalibur is a rather indifferent person. Tell him to do a job and he'll get in done without any complaints. He may become a little annoyed when an ally raises an alarm, but not very much. Nowadays, he doesn't see much action due to newer operatives taking the spotlight. Phoenix Rising The Freelancer With the promise of a nice payment, Excalibur infiltrated a police station to find the files relating to the Black Dawn incident. He was about to tell Wren that the operation was a good one, but was interrupted because he finished picking up the evidence. During the mission, both an innocent civilian and a police officer were killed by Excalibur, and he literally left their bodies to be discovered. But hey, missions over, right? The Deposit A dual strike with Halcyon Operative Brigand. Hacked the computer of Maddox Grey to retrieve the Box Number, and coerced the vault code from the manager. Retrieved the money from the vault while Brigand took the package. The Blacksite Entered the Steel Cove prison and rescued Rose on Rookie difficulty, but he made sure not to indiscriminately kill people this time. Shoved all of the guards in a single box, because they deserved it. Excalibur readily handed his Raven over to Rose, because it just wasn't his style, and made sure to replace his crappy UP9 with a more standardized K45 after the mission. The Financier Infiltrated Ryan Ross's penthouse and shot all of his guards before kidnapping him and stealing his floppy disk. Almost threw Ryan off the roof. The Lakehouse The critical mission; Excalibur neutralized about two phoenix agents and used a code acquired from the random file sitting around the place to open the nearby security door. After infiltrating, he opened up the server room, grabbed a server as well as a cardboard box, and left before Steel Cove or Phoenix could notice a thing. ????? Excalibur is critically wounded in a shootout with Nidhogg after the latter is found to be a mole for Phoenix. However, he was rescued by another operative and recovered in a remote location. Weapons Excalibur Special Army Handgun |-| Brigand = Summary A Halcyon Technician. Might be wielding a Grenade Launcher. Frequently brings along Breaching Charges for an easy and quick way to open doors, but can also carry a Silent Drill as well. Personality Brigand, similarly to Excalibur, prefers stealth. He refuses to let people stop him from using his breaching charges in missions such as the The Deposit, where he will actively go out of his way to secure the red keycard first so he can open the vault without drilling the heat sensors. Phoenix Rising The Deposit Cooperated with Halcyon Operative Excalibur. Disabled the sensors to one of the basement doors for a stealthy entry, and destroyed the transformer with a breaching charge. Retrieved the package and successfully escaped. Weapons Army Handgun Thumper |-| Nidhogg = Summary A Phoenix Commando. Plays Loud all the time and wields Tauberg's sword. Personality Nidhogg is honestly a boring person. All he enjoys in life is the chance to shoot people up and cause explosions. Somehow, he's alright when it comes to stealth, but don't tell him to infiltrate The Blacksite by himself. Weapons Sword of Annihilation Plasma Lance Thumper |-| Agent = Summary A Phoenix Breacher. Wears rainbow colored clothing and listens to Don't Stop Me Now. Nicknamed Agent Peacock, but no one calls him that. Personality Agent is a total nut when it comes to completing missions stealthily. He always brings his best rainbow tracksuit and tells his alleged allies to not raise the alarm, as enemies would start shooting at his suit. Always becomes extremely angry when people raise the alarm with the stupidest reasons. Weapons Army Handgun (Unsuppressed) |-| Manhattan = Summary The founder of the Manhattan Project, and that means they were the first person to create the atom bomb. Whenever a nuke goes off, there will always be a terrifying smiley face in the resulting cloud. On an unrelated note, they have an exquisite nose. Weapons Kept you waiting huh? Category:Blog posts